


54

by EezoDistraction



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anniversary, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EezoDistraction/pseuds/EezoDistraction
Summary: Today is special.





	54

Kaidan makes his way down the path like he does every day. Every day like he has for the past eight and a half years to his favorite spot in the orchard. To _their_ favorite spot. It's early afternoon and the sun is bright, the air crisp and clean, a beautiful autumn day. Today is special. He carries a single red rose that he places carefully on the stone before he sits down on the bench that is nearby. The bench John built. The pond glistens in the afternoon sun, the warm autumn breeze rustles through the trees and send shimmers of light dancing like diamonds on the surface of the water.

 

"Hello John." Kaidan whispers.

"Happy anniversary."

" I still remember that day, 54 years ago today, like it was yesterday. You were so handsome in your dress blues I just wanted to eat you up, and your smile could have lit up the Terminus Systems. I was so happy I thought my heart was going to burst. Yup....best thing I ever did."

"Liara called this morning. Isn't that just like her to remember us today. She is such an amazing friend. You'll be happy to hear she is doing really well. Her latest project is coming along nicely. She didn't go into too much detail, and I knew better than to ask where she got the intel. Just imagine, a prototype ship that can make its own jumps, no need for a mass relay. She said 'Normandy SR3' would be a fitting name for it."

"The grandkids are supposed to come visit this weekend. Jonathan is in his last year of school. He's been talking about maybe enlisting with the Alliance. I swear, every time I see him he looks more and more like the spitting image of you. He's such a good kid."

"I'm doing ok I suppose. I miss you every day, but you already know that. I love you... always. I am feeling a little tired today though."

" I think I will just rest here a while."

 

***

"Hey there."

"Hey you! It's good to see you."

"You didn't think I was going to forget our anniversary, did you?"

 "No, you were always the romantic type" Kaidan chuckles.

 "You're looking particularly dazzling today" Kaidan says as he looks at John's face, blue eyes flashing like brilliant sapphires.

"You always bring out the best in me" John says. " I thought it would be nice to spend some time with you, since you took the time to come see me every day."

"How much time were you thinking we could spend together?"

"I was thinking.... an eternity."

"mmm .... not enough time" Kaidan says, a little grin forms at the sides of his mouth. "Make it two eternities, and I'm all in."

"You were always stubborn."

 

They found him on the bench, slightly slouched forward, the most peaceful smile on his face when he passed away.

 On John's gravestone there were two red roses.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is shorter than I would have liked, but adding anything else to it just didn't feel right. To be honest, I was not sure it was worth posting, but this thing wouldn't leave me alone until I got it out of my system. Thanks for indulging me.


End file.
